Time Warp Trio: Warped
Time Warp Trio: Warped is an American animated action adventure comedy series. Based on the book series by Jon Scieska and animated television series from Discovery Kids. It premiered May 4, 2018 on Discovery Family at 9 P.M. and has a regular run on Fridays. It's also Discovery Family's first revival of a old series. Premiese: Taking place five years after the events of the book and tv series, Joe, Fred, and Sam are back! The Time Warp Trio are now in high school and have mastered The Book thanks to Joe's Uncle Joe and his mom, Mrs. Arthur as they previously owned The Book when they were younger. But unfortnately, Joe's evil uncle Mad Jack has returned and is look for ways to rule time and space. So the Time Warp Trio, along with Joe's younger sister Anna now have to fight the forces of Mad Jack and protect history. The Trio: .Joe-Joe is the leader of the Time Warp Trio. Now 15, he's already managed to master the power of The Book. He's an average teenager and likes hanging with his friends. He now gets along well with Anna. He's skilled in the art of magic and uses it in battle, and he didn't learn it from Uncle Joe, but actually people over history like Merlin the Wizard, shamans of ancient tribes, and even from gods of ancient mythology. He is voiced by Issak Presley. .Fred-Fred is the tough one of the Time Warp Trio. Over the years, he's matured and even became more intelligent, but still keeps his fun loving trouble making personality. He's on almost every sport team at school and stands up for his friends whenever they're bullied. He's skilled in the combat that learned over history too like African and Chinese staff fighting, martial arts, Greek and Roman wrestling, swordfighting, archery, Mongolian horseback fighting, and more. And he still loves pizza. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. .Sam-Sam is the brains of the Time Warp Trio. He's now a bit of an inventor and makes different kinds of gadgets to help the Trio out, some work, some don't. He uses the gadgets to help him battle and he learned to make special kinds from inventiors and scientists like Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, and the Wright Brothers. He's also skilled in navigation and shooting. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Episodes: Episode 1: Walk the Dinosaur-The Time Warp Trio have to travel to the era of the dinosaurs to stop Mad Jack from bring an entire army of dinosaurs to conquer every era. (Location and Time: Late Jurassic Period, 145,000,000 B.C.) Episode 2: Vikinig and Liking It-The Time Warp Trio head to the time of the Vikings to visit their old friend Leif Eriksson and help on his quest to North America. (Location and Time: Greenland, 1000 A.D.) Episode 3: A Fun Friday Knight-The Time Warp Trio and Anna had back to late 5th century Britan and help a younger verison of their friend King Arthur pull Excalibur out while trying to prevent Mad Jack from destroying the sword. (Location and Time: Britian, 490 A.D.) Episode 4: Shiver Me Timbers-A day at the beach turn pretty sour when The Time Warp Trio and Fina, their friend and Joe's crush, end up on the high seas with Blackbeard again, helping him fight the British in their bathing suits. (Location and Time: The Caribbean, 1713)